Night on the Town
by Descendent
Summary: Tabby, Fred and Todd go for a Night on the Town. Takes place after Pietro's Challenge II


Night on the Town  
  
This fic takes place Immediately after Pietro's Problem II. So read that one to understand this one. Basically, Todd, Tabitha and Fred go out and stir up Mischief. Enjoy!!!  
  
Bayville: 7:56 P.M.  
  
"YEE-HAA!" Tabitha yelled as the Brotherhood Jeep jumped over a hay truck, like in "The Dukes of Hazard."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WE"RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Todd screamed as he held onto Freddy for dear life. Which was probably not the best of idea's, seeing that Fred was an unhealthy green color.  
  
(Huugh). "AHHHHH!!! FREDDY! LANCE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Tabitha yelled as the she saw the mess Fred had just upchucked. "I told you not to eat Sushi from that Truck-Stop." She yelled as the Jeep landed from its mid-air leap.  
  
"sorry." Fred said sheepishly, wiping his mouth. "Todd, you O.K. little buddy? Todd?" He looked down to see the Toad covered in what appeared to be Shrimp.  
  
"Freddy?" Todd said in a weak voice.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Come closer, Freddy."  
  
"Yea?" Fred said as he knelt in.  
  
"If you do that again I will make it my personal mission to tell everybody in the world your 'Secret'." Todd said as he gave The Blob a look that would make Mystique cringe.  
  
"Ok...." Fred said in a weak voice, as got out of the jeep and backed away slowly. Once he was at a supposedly safe distance, he turned and ran. "AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he continued down the street at a pace that would make Quicksilver jealous.  
  
"uh, Todd?" Tabitha said weakly, making sure not to piss him off anymore. "Are you O.K.?"  
  
"Yea. Of course I am Tabby. I just wanted to see if I could make Freddy squeal like a pig." Todd said as he jumped into a large puddle, cleaning himself off.  
  
************  
  
After Todd was fully clean, he and Tabitha took off to paint the town red. And most of the football players a neon green.   
  
"So what do you want to do now, Tab's?" Todd said after he was done slimming Principle Kelly's car.  
  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?" Tabitha said as she placed a Time bomb inside of Kelly's cars exsaust pipe.  
  
"I got it!" Todd shouted as he leapt into the jeep.   
  
"What?" Tabitha asked as she got into the jeep and they drove away, hearing an explosion, followed by the sounds of Principle Kelly swearing and asking God why.  
  
"Lets piss of the X-Geeks." Todd said with an evil smile.  
  
"What about Lance's little 'Kitty Fixation'. Won't he pitch a fit?" Tabitha asked as she sped down the road, causing several cars to swerve out of the way, creating numerous accidents.  
  
"I deal with that." Todd said as he stuck his head out the window. He pulled it back in wearing a traffic cops hat.  
  
"Toddy, Please tell me that that's not a traffic cops hat." Tabitha said as she stared at Todd, ignoring the road, almost running down several people.  
  
"O.K. It's not a traffic cops hat." Todd said with a smile. Tabitha sighed as she drove to the X-Geeks Mansion.  
  
************  
  
"New York state line.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Fred Dukes yelled as he continued to run.  
  
*************  
  
Bayville, The 'Hood house.  
  
"Uhhh... My head..." Lance Alvers moaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around and noticed Pietro duck-taped to a wall, snoozing lightly. "Must have snapped again." Lance muttered as he went to the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Xaiver's Institute, how may we...I mean I, help you?" Came a voice over the phone.  
  
"Jamie, It's Lance. Is Kitty there?" Lance asked, smirking.  
  
"No. She and the rest of the older kids said they had to go and kill a frog." Little naive Jamie said.  
  
"O.K. Thanks little guy." Lance said as he hung up the phone. "Todd." Lance said as he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed the keys to his jeep. He ran outside and saw a broken chain. "TABITHA!!!" He screamed as he held the broken chain to his chest. "DAMN YOU!!! DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
*************  
  
Xaiver's Institute, 20 minutes earlier.  
  
"Hey Rogue have you seen my red lace bra? I'm supposed to go out on a date with Lance tonight and well, um... Have you seen it?" Kitty asked as he looked through her dresser.  
  
"Turn around now." Rogue stated in her classic pissed of tone. Kitty turned around to see the rest of the X-Men covered in slime, and feathered. "This time it was just the frog, but ah'm still gonna kill your boyfriend." Rogue said as she spit out feathers.  
  
"Let's go then." Kitty said in a defeated tone. "But leave Lance out of it this time."  
  
"I make no promises." Scott said as he cracked his knuckles. "Lets RIDE!!!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway, the rest of the X-Men following. Kitty just sighed and followed them.  
  
************  
  
Across town, present time.  
  
"Pack it up, pack it in, Let me begin. Packin' away come on that a sin." Todd rapped as he rode shotgun with Tabitha.  
  
"Get up, stand up, come on throw you hands up. If you got the feeling, jump up touch the ceiling." Tabitha sang as she drove down the street.  
  
"Get up, and jump around. JUMP. JUMP. 'A jump around." They sang together.   
  
"GET THEM!!!" The two of them turned to see the X-Van, followed by Principle Kelly on a Bicycle, which was followed by the cars of several neon green colored Football players. After them there was a long line of cars, all chasing the two Brotherhood members.  
  
"Mexico?" Todd asked as he turned to face Tabitha.  
  
"Brazil." Tabitha stated as she floored the gas.  
  
"Agreed." Todd said as the two drove into the horizon.  
  
*************  
  
China.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Fred ran across the great wall screaming.  
  
*************  
  
HaHA! It is finished. I'll have the third story in this series up soon. Until then, review please.  
  
-Descendent. 


End file.
